Aircraft cabin seats (also referred to as stowable seats) are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Aircraft cabin seats may be used for long periods of time depending on flight duration. Traditional cabin seats may cause pain and/or discomfort for the crew member occupying the seat due to the non-ergonomic geometry of the seat. Furthermore, the space available for extending a cabin seat into a more comfortable position may be minimal, as useable volumetric space on an aircraft tends to be limited, and the cabin seats should not hinder ingress and egress for passengers in the event of an emergency.